Zombie vs Fairy
by Bubannie
Summary: "Num mundo cheio de zumbis, homens armados e projetos de salvações para o mundo que já está acabado, eu nasci. Me chamo Neji, sem sobrenomes por favor. E eu sou um sobrevivente, por enquanto."  DesafioNejiHinaAnti-clichê.


**"Há pessoas especiais no mundo. Nós não pedimos para sermos especiais. Só fomos umas das conseqüências de um mundo pós-apocalíptico em guerra. **

**Você não pode nos ver andando por ai. Na verdade, vocês não podem andar por ai. É arriscado...****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie Fairy<strong>

Mrs. or Mr.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Durante a evolução tecnológica mundial os recursos naturais do planeta se esgotaram e, o que costumava ser o direito de todos, agora somente é conseguido através de guerra, lutas, mortes e trocas. E o que parecia impossível aconteceu.  
>A quarta guerra mundial explodiu no mundo inteiro e com ela foram realizados experimentos tentando aumentar a capacidade dos soldados em batalhas. <strong>

**Meu pai era um soldado e foi cobaia para tais experimentos. E ele foi, esperando voltar. Coisa que não aconteceu. Meu avô havia sido um soldado também, e assim como meu pai ele não retornou da guerra, que na época ainda era a terceira. E assim como eu, meu pai era ainda um garoto saindo das fraldas quando viu o chefe de sua família partir para a luta. **

**A terceira guerra mundial ocorreu entre as duas potencias que buscavam o bem natural que estava acabando: Água. Os soldados da 3°GM, obviamente, não foram os melhores resultados dos experimentos. E com muitas falhas, pouco planejamento e falta de verbas, os soldados voluntários se tornaram zumbis.  
>Com a situação fora de controle, a maioria dos homens, de ambas as potências, transformados em zumbis e a falta de água, a maldita e desnecessária Quarta Guerra Mundial aconteceu.<br>Só que temos que levar em conta uma pequena observação; a 4°GM tinha como objetivo deter os zumbis, apenas no inicio. Depois de alguns anos de guerra contra as aberrações, uma dita cuja "luz no final do túnel" surgiu; O Projeto FADA era o que restava para o mundo. **

**Projeto onde meninas e mulheres são levadas para o mesmo laboratório onde os zumbis foram criados para terem seus DNAs modificados e virarem as "FADAS", que são nada mais, nada menos, que pessoas que choram litros de lágrimas doces e bebíveis para o consumo dos humanos. **

**Mas a situação sempre pode piorar. Com a transformação de meninas e mulheres em FADAS elas se tornam inférteis e não morrem, assim como as zumbis. Seria bem útil se elas não morressem e continuassem a produzir lagrimas. Entretanto, após algum tempo os litros de lagrimas se tornam litros de sangue e as FADAS passam a ser inutilizadas e jogadas no campo de batalha, para alimentar os zumbis. **

**Menina e mulher nenhuma quer esse destino, então fogem de qualquer sinal de civilização.**

****Num mundo cheio de zumbis, homens armados e projetos de salvações para o mundo que já está acabado, eu nasci. Me chamo Neji, sem sobrenomes por favor. E eu sou um sobrevivente, por enquanto."****

* * *

><p>" Everything will change.<p>

Nothin stays the same.

And nobody here's perfect.

Oh but everyones to blame

All that you rely on

And all that you can save

Will leave you in the morning

And find you in the day. "

** [In My Veins – Andrew Belle]**

* * *

><p>"Não sei quando, mas tive que aprender a me defender e defender outras pessoas, tudo sozinho. Atualmente fabriquei minha arma com restos de outras e posso dizer que criei algo bem útil, se usado corretamente. Adaptei na parte do gatilho de duas pistolas as laminas mais compridas que achava pelos lugares onde passei. Ou seja, as laminas são minhas tonfas e posso atirar enquanto corto algumas cabeças de zumbis.<br>É, proteção reforçada num mundo onde, ao virar a esquina, você pode ser devorado.

Odeio admitir, mas prefiro ser um lobo solitário em um mundo como este. Se eu possuísse uma pessoa especial ou conhecida, chegaria um dia eu não conseguiria defende-la. E, levemos em consideração, já me basta zumbis para servirem de preocupação.

Sim, em plenos 14 anos sou um menino egoísta que só pensa em si mesmo. Menino egoísta que se encontra no momento correndo de alguns zumbis dentro de um shopping abandonado há anos, onde tudo está quebrado e apodrecido."

- Ótimo! - Praguejou enquanto mirava na cabeça de um dos zumbis enquanto corria. O cabelo comprido e liso preso num rabo de cavalo na nuca tinha alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos azuis, atrapalhando a visão. As botinas velhas tropeçando nas barras da calça larga jeans que insistia em cair abaixo do quadril. Desistiu de mirar perfeitamente e gastou algumas balas cheias de ódio nos zumbis que se aproximavam rapidamente. – Eu me pergunto; quando que eles ficaram tão rápidos? Parecem até maratonistas! – Reclamou enquanto, erguia a calça e saia correndo da forma mais rápida e silenciosa possível. Em alta velocidade, avistou a escada que era rolante e deslizou pelo corrimão, pousando alguns centímetros longe da escada e voltando a correr. Parou alguns metros longes e parou, avistando os zumbis rolarem pela escada. Riu enquanto embainhava as laminas na melhor mochila que havia encontrado naquele shopping. – Rápidos, mas burros. Como sempre!

"Ah! De alguma coisa eu tenho que ter orgulho e essa coisa é a minha inteligência! E, de algum modo, eu não fedo tanto quanto eles. Nem banho eu tomo, entendem?"

Arrumou a mochila nas costas, jogou alguns fios para trás das orelhas, respirou fundo e voltou a correr para fora do estacionamento onde se encontrava. Já havia encontrado algum tipo de comida, bebida e outras coisas uteis. Estava na hora de procurar uma casa para passar a noite. Outra casa. Não se pode permanecer mais de um dia em uma casa, o cheiro se espalha e atrai os zumbis.

Isso se deve ao contato com radioatividade que os zumbis tiveram em guerras, desde então passaram a ter sentidos mais apurados. A visão, audição e olfato estavam mil vezes melhorados. Além de o vírus ser voltada para a melhora da condição física da pessoa contaminada, da força sobre-humana e aumenta a velocidade.

Quase tudo havia sido bem planejado.

Mas Neji não perdia para eles. Era magro e rápido, com o corpo de um adolescente ainda em desenvolvimento. Não era grande e musculoso, mas não era também um inútil. As roupas largas que usava não deixavam muita pele, nem músculos a mostra. Era um menino e estava se tornando um homem. Evidente!

Entretanto, todos os humanos que havia encontrado em sua vida o compravam com uma bela menina de cabelos longos. De fato parecia um pouco, o que o fazia ser perseguido constantemente pela organização do Projeto FADA. Isso o deixava irritado! Os veículos que o perseguem constantemente são barulhentos, chamavam a atenção dos zumbis com suas sirenes. A vitima era então duplamente cercada e não tinha outra escolha a não ser se entregar. Normalmente as vitimas eram as mulheres. E Neji tinha pena delas, querendo ou não, elas morreriam ou sofreriam.

Soltou um resmungo ao desviar da rua aonde pretendia arrumar uma casa. Havia zumbis lá. E não eram poucos, já que a rua fedia a cadáveres de longe. Provavelmente uma mulher havia sido capturada ali, ou sido perseguida pela multidão de zumbis por ter chamado a atenção deles.

Correu por mais uns sete quarteirões batendo a sola de suas botas no chão e, após se certificar que não havia zumbis, farejando igual a um cachorro, escolheu uma casa bege menos afetada entre uma marrom sem telhado e outra branca com manchas vermelhas espalhadas pelas paredes. Com as pistolas carregadas e as laminas afiadas prontas para combate, Neji pulou o muro de três palmos maior que ele, e prendeu a respiração ao pousar igual a um gato na grama morta e amarela do jardim. Mirou as pistolas nas janelas de vidro transparente e esperou qualquer movimentação estranha, caminhou em direção à porta a arrombando com três chutes seguidos.

- Droga! - É, pelo jeito ainda teria que treinar mais para fazer uma entrada triunfal como desejava. Ergueu a calça que estava caindo pela milésima vez. Coçou o nariz com o braço estendido, enquanto mirava as pistolas em qualquer alvo que se atrevesse a surgir. Seja zumbi, seja homem. Ele atiraria qualquer figura que parecesse intimidadora para si.

Com tal idéia em mente começou a caminhar pela casa, os braços e olhos girando e vasculhando todos os cantos. Sem abrir a guarda nunca. No silêncio sempre.

Era a hora de vasculhar o local. Como um animal fugindo de humanos ele era um humano fugindo de "animais".

Primeiro lugar checado foi à sala de estar que aparentava ser bem arrumada quando a casa era habitada. O Segundo foi o quarto que, provavelmente, pertencia a uma garota jovem que adorava rosa, idolatrava uma boyband famosa e que teve o guarda roupa revistado para evitar algum visitante indesejado. Momentaneamente algumas cenas vindas de sua imaginação brotaram e Neji pode visualizar uma garota de cabelos rosa sendo capturada pela organização FADA, ou até mesmo sendo devorada. Gritos e mais gritos foi o que seu cérebro imaginou e fez seus ouvidos ouvirem durante as cenas. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos indesejados e bagunçar os cabelos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não tenho tempo para isso, apesar de não ter compromissos de qualquer maneira."

Caminhou alguns passos pelo corredor. E o terceiro lugar revistado foi o banheiro em um total caos, vidros quebrados no chão e embalagens de produtos de higiene espalhados pela pia. Quarto foi à cozinha simples com os azulejos de cores claras que se encontravam sujos e encardidos pelo tempo, com os armários habitados por aranhas e alguns ratos que devoravam restos de comidas em pacotes.

E o ultimo quarto que restou para ser revistado, provavelmente pertencera aos pais e donos da casa. Era o ultimo do corredor, lógico. Adultos e seus desejos deveriam querer um pouco de privacidade em alguns momentos indiscretos. Nada como o ultimo quarto do corredor para garantir a tão desejada privacidade.

Caminhou rapidamente, como sempre fazia, e prendeu a respiração quando chegou em frente à porta do quarto que tinha a tão sinistra aura de suspense lhe cobrindo como um lençol fino e transparente.

"Se provavelmente eu não encontrar uma família de zumbis e tiver que correr deles, vou usar esse quarto. Com certeza é o melhor da casa!"

Pensou – ou pelo menos tentou - pensar positivo. Aquele seria o melhor quarto da casa obviamente, já que só havia dois na casa inteira e um era rosa. Respirou fundo, deu dois pulinhos sem sair do lugar e abriu a porta com a maior delicadeza que pode. Sem barulhos e com as duas mãos armadas, Neji novamente cobria toda a guarda que conseguia.

Os olhos azuis percorreram o quarto do teto ao chão, do criado mudo até de baixo da cama de casal. Revistou o guarda roupa e, finalmente, convencido de que estava seguro, se jogou na cama e as molas do colchão rangeram um pouco. Fechou os olhos descansando os músculos das costas, pernas e - se isso fosse possível numa situação como aquela – até os do cérebro.

E enquanto inalava o máximo de oxigênio que conseguia, foi interrompido. Um peso extra surgiu sobre sua barriga, algo gelado e afiado lhe foi pressionado contra o pescoço enquanto uma mão lhe prendeu os dois braços sobre a cabeça. Rapidamente os olhos azuis foram abertos novamente e encararam um par de olhos verdes, uma franja e um cabelo curto mal cortado cobertos por um pano vermelho. Era uma figura magra e pálida, mas igual à Neji era rápida e silenciosa. A mão que segurava uma katana contra o pescoço de Neji tremia descontroladamente, assim como as pernas que se encontravam presas aos lados do abdômen dele. Estava com medo, muito medo.

- Não faça n-nenhum movimento b-brusco ou... – Engoliu seco enquanto buscava alguma força interior para continuar a falar com a voz fina. Os traços delicados do rosto e o grande volume onde se localizaria o peitoral denunciavam tudo; era uma menina. – Ou vou ter que me defender! – Uma ardência mínima surgiu no pescoço aonde a lamina se encontrava, mas não era nada de mais. Ele estava chocado, era uma garota ali o ameaçando. Nunca havia visto uma garota em toda vida e ali estava uma.

- Certo. – Concordou enquanto via a figura sobre si se remexer desconfortável. Ela não sabia o que fazer. – Está fugindo do pessoal do FADA? – Ela assentiu sem demora. Ele suspirou exausto. - E você acha que eu sou um deles? – Perguntou olhando para ela e vendo os olhos verdes descerem para analisá-lo, piscar algumas vezes e retirar lentamente a lâmina de seu pescoço. Respirou fundo, se sentou na cama, passou a mão sobre o corte mínimo no pescoço, ergueu desajeitadamente as calças que caiam sem parar e jogou a cabeleira pra trás. Encararam-se por alguns momentos. Ele sentado na cama, ela agachada segurando sua arma totalmente desajeitada enquanto piscava rapidamente tentando conter as lágrimas de nervosismo. Os lábios ressecados dela tremiam um pouco. Neji era um bom observador também, no final das contas.

- Hinata. – Falou de repente, enquanto descia da cama num pulo gatuno. Ele a seguiu, ambos de pé na frente da cama de casal apertaram as mãos e as balançaram. Um cumprimento formal para estranhos.

- Neji.

**Aquilo era exótico.**

* * *

><p>Haviam conversado, mas não muito. Na realidade eles não falaram nada mais do que o necessário. E decidiram dividir a mesma cama em horários diferentes aquela noite, após se assegurarem de que o quarto era seguro e aprova de zumbis. Ambos fediam então não deveriam se preocupar com o cheiro que exalavam. Eram silenciosos e rápidos, poderiam correr e fugir se algo surgisse. Tudo planejado.<p>

- Você vigia o primeiro turno. – Mandou a vozinha que já irritava Neji, o lobo solitário. Ela mastigava algumas bolachas que havia pegado na mochila dele, enquanto ele tentava economizar a latinha de suco intacta que lutou para encontrar naquele shopping. Era tudo vencido, mas o suficiente.

- Tudo bem. – Bebericou o liquido da latinha e viu-a levantando. A seguiu com o olhar curioso, enquanto ela rodeava a cama e se sentava do lado esquerdo do colchão. Era de algum modo, surpreendente ver uma garota viva sozinha. Uma garota! – Ei! O que você está fazendo? – Se alarmou quando ela tirou o casaco xadrez que usava, ficando apenas com um top sem alças minúsculo tampando os seios grandes – e por incrível que pareça- ainda em crescimento. O rosto ardia de vergonha.

- Não o-olhe! Preste atenção na sua guarda. – Ralhou Hinata, enquanto tirava os tênis dos pés cansados e o pano vermelho dos cabelos. Colocou outra bolacha na boca antes de se deitar de bruços e descansar a cabeça sobre um travesseiro encontrado entre os lençóis dos armários. – Eu já disse para não olhar! – Irritou-se for fim quando percebeu o olhar curioso de Neji sobre si.

- Ok, sem brigas! – Disse um pouco desajeitado, ele não havia percebido que a olhava tão fixamente daquele jeito. Sentou-se na cadeira que havia pegado da cozinha e depositado perto da porta, segurando suas pistolas adaptadas. Alguns minutos se passaram e Neji se remexia às vezes incomodado, fazendo a cadeira ranger um pouco. E pela visão periférica, os olhos azuis podiam ver a primeira figura feminina de todos os anos de vida, deitada o mais confortável possível. Assim continuou por horas e horas, onde um Neji se remexia na cadeira desconfortável quase todo o momento e ouvia o único barulho do quarto; a respiração um pouco alta de mais saindo dos lábios rachados de Hinata.

Mas o que importava se ela respirava alto de mais? É, ele estava ali para supostamente guardá-la, certo?

Errado.

Não demorou para os olhos começaram a piscar mais pesados que o normal. Alguns bocejos vieram de brinde e o encosto da cadeira parecia bem confortável na posição que estava.

**Aquilo estava muito errado**.

* * *

><p>- Acorda! – Ouvia vagamente enquanto acordava com alguns cutucões no ombro esquerdo. – Neji, acorda!<p>

- Me deixa dormi! – E rolou a cabeça para o lado oposto de onde a voz vinha. Logo depois mais cutucões irritados vieram contra seu ombro, e novamente ouvia vagamente a voz de algo reclamando.

- Ok, você que pediu. – O pé descalço de Hinata foi contra um pé da cadeira e a empurrou. Junto com a cadeira um Neji tombou, acordando por fim, sem gritos, mas assustado. – Vamos logo, não temos tempo! Se sairmos pela janela desse quarto, podemos fugir sem gastar suas balas ou ter que lutar. - Ela se pôs a colocar seus sapatos, o pano na cabeça e por ultimo vestir o casaco xadrez. Olhando fixamente para a porta do quarto e com os ouvidos apurados a qualquer barulho Neji apenas arrumou a mochila e guardou seus pertences, enquanto prendia novamente os cabelos em um rabo na nuca. – Pronto? – Sussurrou Hinata enquanto terminava de fechar o zíper do casaco xadrez.

Após um aceno de cabeça da parte dele, a janela foi aberta e o jardim foi rapidamente revistado pelos olhos verdes dela. Pularam suaves e enquanto corriam pela grama do jardim ouviram a porta do quarto ser arrombada por uma multidão de zumbis. Os cabelos de Neji e de Hinata voavam no meio da corrida. Corriam juntos, um ao lado do outro.

Deveria ser aquilo que se chamava parceria.

- Vamos caminhar pelos muros, até encontrar outra casa melhor. – Falou ela enquanto subia no muro alto e continuo daquele quarteirão. Olhava para frente, sempre. Era magra de mais, chegava a ser desengonçada. – É melhor, entende? Todas as casas aqui têm os muros da mesma altura, fica fácil de correr sobre eles.

Ele acenou pela segunda vez, mas ao contrário da primeira, dessa vez ele sorriu. Hinata era pequena, mandona, chata. Era de uma forma estúpida o contrário de tudo e ao mesmo tempo tudo ao mesmo tempo. E sem perceber ela ria sonoramente, confuso, após compará-la a um filhote de pato.

- Estou começando a achar que você é louco, sabe Neji? – Comentou ela, já em cima do muro, com Neji logo atrás de si, rindo sozinho. – Não posso andar com pessoas loucas num mundo cheio de zumbis. Entre loucos e zumbis não vou sei se vou sobreviver se um louco igual você virar zumbi.

- Pelo menos vou ser um zumbi bem simpático, tenho dentes lindos e minha risada é sedutora. - Ela riu junto com ele. Ambos caminhando sobre os muros com o maior equilíbrio que tinham enquanto riam. As dores abdominais vieram rapidamente e uma Hinata encolhida e apertando a barriga, rindo, perdeu o equilíbrio, puxou a camiseta larga de Neji procurando apoio e o levou junto ao chão.

Ele era louco. Ela era chata. Caídos no chão igual a dois idiotas. Rindo.

- Sua burra, olha o que você fez! – Era para ofender, mas as risadas deram o efeito errado. Ela rolava de rir no chão e ele a acompanhava.

- Ah! Cala sua boca idiota!

**Aquilo era estranho.**

* * *

><p>"Aquilo já era burrice da minha parte e idiotice da parte dela. Não, não vou culpar só um de nós, sou um menino justo. Apesar de tudo. E o irônico é que, apesar de tudo também, nós acabamos por nos tornamos uma dupla. Foi sem querer, eu juro!<p>

Não foi falta de tentativas."

- Você é pesada, sua idiota! – Disse Neji ofegante, com uma Hinata sobre o ombro direito feito um saco de batatas, segurando suas pistolas e recarregando-as. Haviam acabado de fugir de uma multidão de zumbis junto, apesar de terem se separado havia alguns dias.

Enquanto ele invadia uma loja de esportes, procurando um bastão para servir de arma reserva, a viu correndo e mancando, com a katana tremula sendo segurada pelas duas mãos. Os cabelos curtos soltos e o pano já caído no chão alguns metros distantes. Suspirou e pegou as pistolas, entrou na frente de uma multidão de zumbis que corriam atrás dela. Atirou e atirou. Não parava de atirar. E precisou correr atrás dela. Após alcançá-la a surpreendeu pegando o corpo magro no colo, e apoiando no ombro, a cabeça virada para os zumbis. Ela entendeu o recado. Tomou as pistolas das mãos dele e começou a atirar no meio da fuga.

Não haviam contado quanto tempo ficaram fugindo, mas para Neji pareceu uma eternidade. Não que Hinata tivesse gostado daquela situação. Não mesmo. Mas algum tempo depois, após despistar metade e matar a outra, eles finalmente estavam a salvo na mesma quadra da casa onde haviam se conhecido.

Ele a sentou no muro da casa já conhecida da parte deles e apoiou as duas mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, com os cabelos desamarrados indo para os lados de seu rosto.

- Depois eu que sou o louco! – Respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões após sussurrar para si próprio. – Ah! Que seja! – E jogou os cabelos para trás, olhando para Hinata que tremia sobre o muro, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que surgiam. – E-ei! Você tá bem?

- Idiota! – E as mãos dela puxaram a cabeça dele para seu colo, abrançando-o. Tremia. Soluçava. Acariciava os cabelos dele. – Você podia ter morrido, seu burro!

- Você estava quase morta ali e eu que podia ter morrido. – Disse a voz abafada dele no colo dela. – 'Ta tudo bem, quem precisa de cuidados agora é você.- Mas ela não soltou ele. E ele no final, passou os braços ao redor dela, com um pouco de tudo misturado nas emoções e a calça caída abaixo do quadril.

**Aquilo era um abraço.**

"É como eu disse antes: Não foi falta de tentativas."

* * *

><p>- Seu cabelo é tão bonito Neji! – Exclamou Hinata trançando o cabelo de Neji de braços cruzados. – Eu queria ter um cabelo igual o seu. – Revirou os olhos enquanto sentia algumas puxadas no couro cabeludo. Ah! Mulheres eram criaturas muito complicadas e não demorou muito para ele perceber isso.<p>

Haviam se passado duas semanas ao lado de Hinata. Duas longas e problemáticas semanas ao lado de Hinata, para ser mais exato. Ultimamente ela andava estranha, muito estranha! Encolhia-se apertando a barriga com caretas de dor e precisava quase sempre pedir para Neji cuidar a porta de um banheiro ou buscar rolos de papel higiênico. Sem contar que muitos zumbis começavam a aparecer quando isso ocorria e ambos eram obrigados a fugir. Mas pelo fato de Hinata estar estranha, sempre que precisavam fugir Neji era obrigado a carregá-la nos braços, enquanto ela se encolhia.

- Ai! – Disse ele em protesto quando sentiu uma fisgada mais forte nos fios que ela trançava. – Vai com cuidado, eu só deixei você fazer isso uma vez, então capriche! – Ela sorria enquanto o ouvia falar sobre aquilo. Afinal, ela havia chorado e sapateado pedindo para ele deixá-la fazer alguma coisa nos cabelos compridos que tinha. Repentinamente ela parou de puxar os cabelos de Neji e caminhou até a cama, deitando-se em posição fetal. Neji suspirou e começou a desfazer as tranças de seu cabelo no silêncio que ela havia feito.

Estavam novamente na mesma casa e no mesmo quarto. Era de fato a casa mais segura por ali, e eles no final gostavam dela. A cama era macia e confortável, a porta não havia sido quebrada quando os zumbis invadiram a casa e a maioria deles havia desaparecido logo após isso. Lógico que alguns deles ainda estavam por lá, mas nada que algumas balas e cortes não resolvessem. Após carregarem os corpos dos zumbis para fora, se apossaram novamente do quarto.

- Hinata... – Chamou Neji enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na cama, que rolou sobre os lençóis para olhá-lo. – Me diz o que você tem? – Perguntou ele e depois viu ela rolar de novo para o lado oposto em que ele estava. Ele bufou, e irritado pulou sobre ela, segurou as duas mãos dela sobre a cabeça enquanto Hinata se debatia em baixo dele. – Olha, eu estou sendo muuuuuuito legal com você, mas a situação ta complicada. Estou querendo te ajudar mais do que estou ajudando e você está sendo mais estúpida do que já é normalmente. Diga logo o que você tem! – Ordenou ele para ela, que havia parado de se mexer e começava a fazer caretas de dor.

- Tenho dor. – Disse friamente, entre outra careta de dor. Sem detalhes.

- Disso eu sei. Mas o que te dói? É aqui , não é? – Uma das mãos dele pousou sobre o ventre dela, livre de casaco xadrez. A palma aberta sobre o local era fria, e a pele dela era quente e arrepiada. – Não tem ferimento algum Hinata. O que será que te dói tanto? – Perguntou massageando o local enquanto ela relaxava alguns músculos, sentindo a dor passar. Neji percebeu isso e colocou as duas mãos no mesmo local, fazendo os mesmos movimentos.

- Neji... – Chamou ela e os olhos azuis de Neji se focavam em suas próprias mãos. – Eu estou sangrando.

- Hein? – Assustado ele, sem perceber, deu um pequeno salto e caiu da cama. Ela continuou deitada na mesma posição. – Como assim? – Ele se levantou rapidamente e se colocou novamente sobre ela, com os olhos arregalados. Dessa vez as mãos não foram ao vente, pegaram os ombros de Hinata e começaram a chacoalhá-los. – Você foi mordida Hinata?

- Não! – Disse ela tirando as mãos dele de seus ombros e se deitando novamente. – Estou sangrando por lá! – O corpo de Hinata se encolheu, e o rosto ardia de vergonha. A cabeça de Neji tombou levemente para o lado. E foi então a vez de Hinata revirar os olhos. – Por lá! – Gesticulou ela para as partes intimas. Neji tampou a cara com as duas mãos. Os dois vermelhos de vergonha.

- É...

**Aquilo era complicado.**

* * *

><p>Neji puxava Hinata pela mão pela rua que antes era comercial. Havia muitas lojas de roupas rasgadas, de sapatos espalhados pelo chão e de comida estragada e fedida. Não era um local muito adequado para andar, já que antigamente essa rua era entupida de gente que agora era zumbi, mas aquela era uma ocasião de emergência. Estavam à procura de uma farmácia, e precisavam de tampões ou qualquer coisa do gênero.<p>

- Neji estou bem, eu te juro! – Cochichava Hinata enquanto era puxada pela mão. – Aqui é perigoso de mais, vamos embora. – Mas ele estava muito ocupado procurando o destino e protegendo ambos para dar ouvidos a ela.

"Odeio admitir, mas queria ser um lobo solitário em um mundo como este. Entretanto, querer não é poder. Agora estou preso à Hinata igual a um estúpido."

A cada zumbi que surgia um tiro era acertado na cabeça, sem tempo para sustos ou correrias, eles estavam com pressa. E a rua era comprida de mais para embolações como aquelas. Estavam com pressa. Mas a pressa que detia os zumbis com tiros não poderia deter um veiculo gigante de vir na direção deles com redes especializadas em capturar humanos.

-FADA! – Gritou Hinata enquanto via o veiculo vir na direção deles em alta velocidade. A mão que Neji segurava foi puxada e Hinata voltou para o colo que havia se acostumado, enquanto as pernas dele corriam para dentro das lojas. – Neji! – E os braços finos e trêmulos de Hinata rodearam o pescoço dele buscando mais proteção do que necessitava.

Estavam sendo perseguidos como sempre, mas dessa vez não eram zumbis os perseguidores. Homens armados num caminhão tomaram os lugares das aberrações famintas. Eram muitos e tinham muito.

- Hinata, vamos ter que nos separar. – Disse ele após despistarem parcialmente os homens. Pousou Hinata no chão levemente, enquanto soltava os cabelos e tirava a camiseta larga, mostrando o corpo magro e em crescimento ainda. – Você se camufla e fica com isso. – Entregou uma das pistolas nas mãos dela, enquanto jogava a camiseta para ela.

- Não Neji! – E o corpo de Hinata se chocou contra Neji num abraço apertado. – Não pode fazer isso, você não tem chance nenhuma! – E afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo alguns fios de cabelo caírem sobre sua cabeça. – Não não não não! – Ela se apertava naquele abraço, se prendia em Neji. Estava muito vulnerável.

Levantou a cabeça que se afundava na curva do pescoço e encarou Neji. Os olhos azuis tremiam levemente enquanto os verdes transbordavam. Um havia começado a se importar com o outro de mais para pensar em si mesmo. Idiotice dele e burrice dela.

- Vai logo sua burra, logo vão nos encontrar juntos e isso vai ser ruim. – Cochichou ele encarando-a e mordendo o lábio inferior. Já ela se debulhava em lágrimas e soluçava enquanto segurava uma das pistolas.

- Seu idiota! – Brigou com ele, estava magoada. – Idiota! – Magoada de mais para deixá-lo sem alguma lembrança.

Puxou-o pelos cabelos com a mão livre e levou os seus próprios lábios trêmulos pelo choro aos dele, molhados na parte de baixo pela mordida que ele havia dado em si mesmo. Um toque de sentimento transferido pelos lábios, um pouco superficial, mas profundo o bastante para se separarem e repetirem a dose muitas vezes. As mãos dele rodeavam desajeitadas as costas dela, enquanto tinha os cabelos puxados.

- Estúpido!

- Chata!

E eles se separaram. Ele atirando nos homens para dar cobertura para ela, que corria desajeitada e tremula pelo beijo. Pelo choro. Pela separação.

À medida que corria as dores vinham e os barulhos dos tiros diminuam, a distância entre ela e Neji aumentava e a pistola ficava mais pesada. Com vários homens armados em seu encalço ficava mais difícil ainda. Sangue começava a escorrer pelas pernas, nojento e pegajoso. Lágrimas embaçavam a visão. Estava no limite quando zumbis surgiram em sua frente pelo cheiro de sangue que se espalhava pelo ar.

Parou, respirou e entrou em pânico.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para erguer a pistola e mirar, era tarde de mais.

- Acertei! – Gritou um dos homens armados, correndo para pegar o corpo que caía no chão, paralisado.

Estava sedada, inútil e sangrando. Por dentro e por fora, futuramente pelos olhos.

**Aquilo era doloroso.**

* * *

><p>A cabeça latejava, os olhos e outras partes ardiam. Se remexeu desconfortável no local duro e frio onde estava deitada, sentindo a maciez de alguma textura aparentemente grudada em seu corpo. Tentou virar para o lado, procurando conforto em uma viajem pós-sonolência em que estava presa, mas algo se remexeu em suas veias, machucando.<p>

- Isso machuca... – Reclamou baixinho para quem estivesse ouvindo e algum tempo depois, ouvindo vozes, sentiu a coisa em sua veia se retirar algo molhado tampar o local.

Estava se sentindo mole e mal podia se mexer quando começou a ouvir a voz de pessoas em sua volta. Eram muitas vozes, havia barulhos de maquinas, objetos metálicos e passos por todos os lados.

- Os efeitos foram maiores nela; os cabelos, seios e coxas cresceram. – Comentou a voz de uma mulher cansada para alguém.

- Talvez isso seja uma reação. Afinal, ela estava menstruada quando a transformamos. Os hormônios são os causadores. – Respondeu outra feminina voz, diferente da primeira. Houve outro barulho metálico perto da ultima voz.

- Mas há um defeito doutora; Talvez isso a impeça de começar a chorar nos próximos dois dias, se não houver algum motivo. – Comentou novamente a primeira voz.

- Obrigada pela informação, mas já tenho a solução para isso.

- Se refere ao menino que estava junto com ela e que transformamos sem querer?

- Esse mesmo. Soube que o corpo dele reagiu bem. Ficou mais másculo e forte, comparado ao que era antes. Não me surpreende ele ser confundido com uma menina com aquele corpo.

A imagem de Neji brotou na mente de Hinata ao ouvir e entender a mensagem que as mulheres trocaram. Contorceu-se molemente sobre a superfície fria, tentando abrir os olhos. Um suspiro veio da direção onde as mulheres discutiam alguns segundos atrás.

- Coloquem ela na sala de espera junto com o menino. – Falou para terceiros na sala. – Quero vê-la chorar logo, estou sem tempo para esperar a vontade dela.

E sentiu o corpo sendo colocado em um local mais fofo e quente, provavelmente com rodinhas. Sentia leves curvas serem feitas e barulhos de portas abrindo e fechando, estava em movimento. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, sentiu uma nova ardência em outra veia. Uma injeção estava sendo aplicada.

- Apliquei as vitaminas, podemos ir embora. – Disse a voz masculina pela primeira vez, já se retirando junto com a agulha de sua veia. – Ela vai dormir de novo, igual aquele ali do lado. – E a porta de abriu, se fechou e o silêncio ficou.

Hinata se mexeu novamente, sem conseguir abrir os olhos, mas com os dedos em movimentos. Tateou onde estava muitas vezes, enquanto o sono voltava a dominar a situação.

- Ne... – Suspirou sonolenta. – ji.

**Aquilo era horrível.**

* * *

><p>Enfim abriu os olhos, devagar e retomando a consciência. Cobriu a luz que incomodava a visão e rolou para o lado. Estava deitava numa sala branca, sem janelas, sem móveis e sem nada,. Só havia ela e a cama onde estava deitada, olhando o teto, além de outras três que havia visto pela visão periférica. Estava tentando lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, mas a cabeça latejava. Rolou para o lado, vestindo uma camisola branca de hospital, se espreguiçou um pouco e viu outra cama.<p>

- NEJI! – Gritou e se jogou da cama, sem conseguir se sustentar de pé. Arrastou-se pelo chão após um baque doloroso de seu corpo contra a superfície sólida. – Neji! – Agarrou a mão solta de Neji que estava fora de cama e a apertou. Estava feliz a ponto de explodir.

- Hinata? – Mas aquela não era a voz normal de Neji, estava mais grossa e rouca. Analisando melhor, aquela também não era a mão de Neji, estava maior e as juntas dos dedos estavam mais salientes. Esticou os dedos dele junto aos seus e juntou as palmas das mãos, vendo a diferença de tamanho entre elas. – Hinata? – Chamou em forma de pergunta pela segunda vez a nova voz de Neji, fazendo Hinata separar as mãos e se distanciar um pouco.

E então ele se sentou na cama com o dorso nu e maior do que ela se lembrava. Neji havia crescido e se tornado adulto em pouco tempo, graças ao experimento feito pela FADA. Estava com os ombros mais largos, os braços mais grossos devido aos músculos que cresceram e a barriga estava dura e alguns músculos eram marcados naquela região. O queixo e o maxilar mais marcados sobre um pescoço mais forte. Mas apesar de todas essas mudanças ainda havia traços do Neji antigo e pequeno, magro. Os cabelos compridos, a cor da pele e, Hinata esperava a boa vontade dele, para abrir os olhos e ver o azul que passara a adorar.

- Neji, é você mesmo? – Perguntou se apoiando na cama dele, buscando firmar as pernas para andar, mas seus seios estavam mais pesados que o normal e as pernas mais grossas, além do cabelo balançando solto e comprido pelas costas na altura da cintura. Estava totalmente desajeitada com aquelas mudanças que havia sofrido.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! Ora era, quem você achou que era? – Passava a mão sobre os olhos, incomodado com algo. Pressionava os dedos sobre as pálpebras massageando-as. – Onde estamos Hinata? – E abriu os olhos. Hinata que estava de pé, com as pernas tremulas, caiu sentada no chão. Pousou as mãos tremulas sobre a boca e sussurrava alguma coisa parecida com; "Não! O que é isso" – Hinata?

Ele jogou as pernas para fora da cama e tocou o chão com os dedos, estranhou várias coisas em seu corpo e, em resultado dessa estranhesa, esticou as mãos diante do rosto, analisando-as.

- Neji, seus olhos! – Disse ela, se recompondo e levantando-se do chão branco, igual às paredes. Balançou para todos os lados e vendo que iria perder o equilíbrio, se jogou sobre as pernas dele, ainda tremendo e assustada. – Seus olhos Neji! – De novo ele foi puxado pelos cabelos, aproximando os rostos. Ela o encarava fixamente, nos olhos, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas laterais de seu rosto.

- O que há com meus olhos Hinata? – Perguntou, vendo que os olhos verdes dela estavam brancos iguais perolas. Os cabelos e o corpo havia mudado também, mas não haviam ficado ruins e ainda era Hinata, apesar de tudo.

- Estão sem cor! – Exclamou Hinata. Estava abalada de mais para isso, percebeu Neji. – Não estão mais azuis. - Ele a puxou para o abraço que ela precisava na hora e a apertou contra seu corpo. Sentia-se estranho e maior, mas ao contrário dela que estava em pânico, ele conseguia se movimentar normalmente.

- Eu ainda te enxergo e isso é o que importa. – Sussurrou na orelha coberta pelos cabelos compridos dela. Sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar e depois de algum tempo, os braços finos dela rodearam as costas dele, ou pelo menos tentaram. Ele havia crescido de mais.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou ele meio confuso. – Você não fez nada errado.

- Nasci mulher. – Se queixou e depois respirou fundo, passeando as mãos pelas costas de Neji.

- Cala boca sua burra, isso não é culpa sua! – E então ele a puxou pelos ombros, encarou os novos olhos sem cor dela e a puxou pelos cabelos, como ela fazia com ele. A beijou primeiro na testa, depois partiu para os olhos e depois, finalmente, para os lábios e por lá ficou.

**Aquilo era necessidade**

* * *

><p>Caminhavam numa fila somente de mulheres com olhos sem cor, iguais aos deles. Não era a primeira vez, já estavam ali a quase um mês. Neji atrás de Hinata, andando numa passada lenta e com bandejas nas mãos. Estava na hora da comida, seja lá qual fosse, almoço ou janta. Não havia relógio ou janelas para se situarem nas horas naquele lugar. Estavam presos, e a única coisa que permitia a movimentação deles era a porta de entrada, que era a mesma de saída, vigiada por dois guardas.<p>

Era o que haviam conseguido reunir de informações com três garotas, companheiras de cárcere de Neji e Hinata. Uma loira chamada Temari, que tinha dois irmãos lá fora, uma morena chamada Tenten que havia sido seqüestrada de seu pai e irmão e uma adulta, morena também, chamada Shizune. O plano que elas haviam traçado para fugir era simples, mas com Neji ali era mais ajuda. Ele era homem, forte pelo visto.

- Então vocês planejam que eu segure os guardas enquanto vocês fogem? – Perguntou pasmo Neji, se sentando numa mesa isolada com as três e Hinata ao seu lado, com os olhos arregalados. – Estão loucas? Eu contra aqueles gorilas não tenho chance nenhuma, sou homem, mas não sou dois! – Exclamou irritado com o plano absurdo em que o meteram. Pegou uma colher do mingau de aveia e colocou na boca, indignado.

- Não estão sendo um pouco egoístas de mais? – Hinata assoprava sua colher e olhava feio para elas. Jamais colocaria Neji no meio daquilo tudo. – Deixam a pessoa que te ajudou aqui, pra levar bronca por vocês? – E colocou a colher na boca, igualmente irritada como Neji.

- Mas eu já expliquei que juntaremos o pessoal lá de fora para vir resgatar voc-

- E como você pretende colocar eles aqui dentro, como Tenten? – Explodiu Neji, derrubando a colher na mesa. – Não vê que é inútil tentar entrar aqui? Eles são armados até os dentes! Além dos zumbis que vão atrair se começar o derramamento de sangue e os barulhos.

- Então diga um plano melhor, gênio! – Sussurrou Temari para ela mesma, mas foi ouvida por todos da mesa. A loira tinha o costume de pensar alto de mais.

- Pode ter certeza de que Neji irá ter um plano mil vezes melhor! – Respondeu Hinata, pegando sua bandeja e saindo da mesa, sendo seguida por Neji e seu mingau esparramado pela bandeja. – Capaz que vou arriscar a vida de Neji para salvar elas! – E se sentou numa mesa vazia, irritada e mexendo a colher no mingau já frio pelos assopros que levava. – Vadias! – Bufou, empurrando a bandeja para longe.

- Ei ei calma! – Neji tentou acalmá-la, mas era inútil. – É melhor você comer, daqui a pouco é a hora da coleta e você vai ficar fraca. – Lembrou da parte mais dolorosa do dia. A hora em que as mulheres eram levadas para uma sala onde eram obrigadas a chorar os litros de lágrimas que foram programadas para chorar. Era necessário cumprir uma meta de litros por dia e havia punições se isso não ocorresse. E quando a meta não era cumprida, quem era alvo de punições era Neji, que sofria e fazia Hinata chorar o restante de lágrimas necessárias, sozinha.

Chicoteadas, cortes, queimaduras e outras torturas físicas eram feitas com ele, que suportava tudo sem chorar, gemer ou gritar. Já era suficiente ver Hinata sofrendo pela dor dele, não poderia a deixar vê-lo chorar.

- Dessa vez eu vou fazer a meta inteira, viu Neji? – Disse ela otimista, sorrindo para um Neji pensativo. – Dessa vez você não vai precisar sofrer, não vai! – E por baixo da mesa ela procurou a mão dele.

- Eu sei disso. – Segurou a mão dela em baixo da mesa, e a apertou. O polegar dela escorregou sobre a cicatriz na palma da mão dele, enquanto ambos fitavam as mulheres nas mesas. Aquele lugar era muito silencioso. – E eu vou bolar um plano para fugirmos.

**Aquilo era medo.**

* * *

><p>- Vamos logo! – Disse o guarda empurrando Hinata no meio da fila, obrigando a garota a andar mais rápido e parar de olhar para trás. Para a porta do quarto dela e de Neji. Novamente andando numa fila, Hinata se pôs a pensar em algo triste para começar a chorar logo, coisa que era fácil. Mal passou pela porta da sala onde era obrigada a sentar em frente a uma maquina que cobria sua face inteira, causando falta de ar em muitas, que os olhos antes verdes começaram a lacrimejar aos montes. Muitas mulheres já choravam no meio da fila e eram obrigadas a correr, pegar e chorar logo dentro da máquina para evitar desperdícios. Hinata foi uma delas. Mal pode imaginar uma das cenas em que Neji era espancado que os olhos já transbordavam aos montes.<p>

Chorar era uma palavra errada para aquela função das mulheres FADAS. Elas não choravam. Elas definitivamente transbordavam. Não eram gotas de água que saiam dos olhos, era como abrir uma torneira. E dependendo da intensidade que a torneira era aberta a água caia.

Hinata no momento tinha seus olhos abertos como torneiras na potência máxima. E em menos de dez minutos ela já havia feito 7 litros de lágrimas bebíveis, mas ainda faltava muito. Muito para a meta do dia ser completada. O painel eletrônico em frente a Hinata mostrava que ainda faltava mais 20 litros para a meta dela ser cumprida. E enquanto os litros saiam de seus olhos, direto para a máquina presa em seu rosto, Hinata girou os olhos e observou o ambiente em que estava.

No canto da sala havia uma porta com tranca eletrônica, aberta apenas por algum cartão de segurança. E por ironia do destino, um dos seguranças da porta fora chamado para dentro da sala. A porta se abrir com um cartão que ele guardava no bolso de seu traje branco e lá dentro, pelo visto, era uma sala de lareiras. Quente e soltando fagulhas para todos os lados, provavelmente haveria também alguma chaminé para expulsar a fumaça do local. Raciocinou enquanto via o painel em sua frente mostrar que faltavam 9 litros para sua meta ser alcançada.

Lançou um olhar significativo para suas companheiras no momento e viu Temari, Tenten e Shizune não muito distantes. Olhavam para ela há algum tempo e pareciam irritadas ou decepcionadas, até mesmo tensas, mas ainda assim a olhavam. Com um aceno suave de uma de suas mãos, Hinata apontou para a porta, sem ser percebida. Temari captou a mensagem em primeiro lugar e, provavelmente havia tido a mesma idéia que Hinata teve. A cabeleira loira balançou com o leve aceno de cabeça que Temari lhe lançou, sorridente e um pouco mais confiante.

Mais dois litros e Hinata estaria livre para encontrar Neji. E ele saberia o que fazer com aquelas informações, sem deixar ninguém para trás.

**Aquilo era estratégia.**

* * *

><p>-Neji! – Se jogou nos braços dele, sendo recebia com um abraço apertado. Ela havia cumprido a meta e ele não seria ferido hoje. – Eu disse que conseguiria! – Sorria radiante com a idéia de que Neji não se machucaria por sua causa. E sorria mais ainda pelo plano que havia traçado sozinha. – Eu tenho algo sério para te contar, mas é necessário ter algum cuidado, entende? – Disse focando os olhos sem cor para a câmera no canto do quarto, descoberta havia alguns dias quando dois guardas entraram no quarto após o casal começar a se beijar mais profundamente. Inconvenientes.<p>

- Diga então, no meu ouvido. Estamos nos abraçando mesmo, duas coisas boas ao mesmo tempo para mim é de bom tamanho. – A rodeava mais apertado com seus braços, a balançando de um lado para o outro. Os cabelos dela voavam levemente enquanto os dele caiam sobre os ombros largos.

- Na sala de coleta há uma saleta, pequena, que só pode ser aberta com o cartão de segurança de um dos guardas. – Ele a girou no ar. Ela riu. – Dentro há lareiras e provavelmente há chaminés que soltam a fumaça para fora. – Ele parou de girá-la e desfez o abraço, sério e pensativo. As sobrancelhas quase se juntando e os lábios um pouco abertos despercebidos.

- Hinata e se...

- Se algo grande e cheio de sangue for jogado na lareira a fumaça vai ter um cheiro atrativo para os zumbis. – Completou a idéia de Neji, que balançou a cabeça em concordância, perplexo com tal possibilidade. – Temari, Tenten e Shizune vão nos ajudar, mas vai ser complicado. – Sussurravam, de mãos dadas.

- Temos que organizar isso direito Hinata.

- Eu sei. Mas os passos já estão feitos aqui. – Disse colocando uma das mãos na cabeça, decidida. – Desacordamos um guarda, roubamos o cartão e abrimos a sala. Vamos jogar um guarda na lareira Neji, é isso.

- Certo, mas e como eu entro nesse plano? Mal posso sair daqui direito! – Se revoltou Neji, preocupado em deixar tudo nas mãos de mulheres e se sentir inútil, sendo homem grande e forte.

- No almoço Neji, Temari e Tenten vão começar a brigar e os guardas vão tentar separá-las, você vai segurar um deles e roubar o cartão, me entregar, o resto é conosco. – Informou. – Mas quando os zumbis começarem a vir você vai ter que estar pronto para correr, entende? Vamos correr pelo lado mais livre e vamos ter que roubar algumas armas dos guardas. Shizune sabe dirigir aqueles veículos e se abrirmos caminho poderemos sair rapidamente daqui.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou ele contragosto.

- Vou me sair bem, confie em mim! – E rodeou o pescoço dele o puxando para um beijo caloroso, no meio do quarto.

- Eu confio em você.

**Aquilo era confiança.**

* * *

><p>- SUA VADIA! –Gritou Temari partindo para cima de Tenten, puxando os cabelos castanhos da garota, enquanto tenten agarrava falsamente os seios da loira. E elas causaram o tumulto desejado, estavam rolando no chão, descabeladas e gritando, chamando a devida atenção.<p>

- SUA PUTA LOIRA! –Gritou dessa vez Tenten, rolando para cima de Temari deitada no chão. As outras mulheres desconfiadas do plano gritavam entusiasmadas e aumentando ainda mais o show planejado. Três guardas vieram para o meio da multidão de mulheres, onde Neji gatunamente puxou o cartão mais fácil de ser capturado do bolso de um guarda menor que os outros. Enfiou na roupa branca de hospital que vestia e se camuflou na multidão procurando Hinata para entregar o cartão.

- Perfeito! – Disse Hinata ao pegar o cartão na mão e esconde-lo.

**Aquilo era planejado.**

* * *

><p>As mãos suavam e as pernas bambeavam enquanto andava pela fila até a sala de coleta de lágrimas. Na sua frente Temari e atrás Tenten, seguida de Shizune. Eram as primeiras da fila e cada uma já sabia a parte do plano em que entraria em ação, coisa de segundos de diferença. Hinata sentou-se na maquina coletora da ponta, perto da porta, com Temari ao seu lado se sentando e encaixando o rosto na máscara.<p>

E a hora da coleta começou quando os guardas fecharam a porta para darem mais privacidade às mulheres. Passou-se alguns minutos e Hinata produzia suas lágrimas para der impressão de que estaria apenas fazendo sua obrigação quando aporta abrisse. Quando alcançou oito litros, se levantou e passou o cartão rapidamente pela fechadura eletrônica.

A porta se abriu e o calor das lareiras abafou a sala de coleta. Shizune levantou para por em pratica sua parte do plano; foi até a porta, bateu três vezes e um guarda apareceu abrindo-a.

- Que foi? – Perguntou rude.

- Bem, aquela porta ali abriu e a sala começou a ficar quente. – Disse gesticulando timidamente após apontar para a porta aberta.- E uma menina entrou lá dentro. – Continuou balançando a cabeça para a cadeira vazia de Tenten.

- Ok , você fica aqui. – Falou o guarda para o seu companheiro que escutava a conversa do lado da porta. – Vamos ver aonde essa estúpida foi. – Puxou Shizune pelo braço, levando-a até a sala e entrando. Hinata e Temari levantaram então, entraram na sala e sentiram uma baforada de quentura ir em direção aos seus rostos.

Viram o guarda tentando puxar Tenten de trás de uma lareira e então Temari pulou sobre ele, imobilizando-o e o empurrando em direção a uma lareira aberta e fumegante. Shizune fechou os olhos e Hinata tinha roubado o rádio e a arma dele do cinto que envolvia a cintura do guarda. Prendeu a pistola pequena na calcinha que vestia em baixo da camisola larga de hospital enquanto jogava o rádio no chão e pisava.

- Agora Temari! – E as quatro se juntaram e empurraram o guarda para a lareira, vendo-o tentar gritar de dor, mas Temari havia aprendido alguns golpes com os irmãos. Ele estava imobilizado e iria queimar até a morte, apesar de estar se contorcendo. – Vamos logo! – Mandou Temari, sentindo o cheiro de carne sendo queimada saindo da sala.

- SENHOR! SENHOR! – Gritaram Hinata e Shizune socando a porta da sala de lareiras como atrizes, desesperadas, enquanto Temari e Tenten iam pedir ajuda para o outro guarda na porta.

Ocorreu tudo muito rápido. Seguindo o plano foram queimados 5 guardas na mesma lareira, com as mesmas expressões no rosto. Até que chegaram aos montes e interromperam a sessão de coleta.

- Então um deles eram parente de uma das mulheres aqui e começou a jogar os guardas na lareira, vingando-se? – Perguntou um dos guardas incrédulos. Todas afirmaram, todas mesmo.

**Aquilo era trabalho em equipe.**

* * *

><p>- É apenas umas questão de tempo Neji. – Falou Hinata sentando no colo de um Neji pensativo sobre a cama. Tirou algumas mexas de cabelo do rosto dele e as jogou para as costas. – Já tenho uma pistola para cada uma de nós e uma para você.<p>

- É... Eu sei, mas... – A sola do pé dele passou por cima do relevo da arma, escondido pelo lençol da cama. – Faz tempo que não mexo com uma pistola.

- Vai dar tudo certo Neji. – Confirmou ela. – Mas a partir do momento em que estivermos livres será cada um por si, você por mim e eu por você. – Falava enquanto entrelaçava os dedos das mãos com os cabelos de Neji. Ele riu baixinho e ela sorriu, como de costume, puxou-o pelos cabelos e o beijou.

Os lábios molhados de Neji contra os seus provocavam arrepios e fazia seu estomago revirar. Era bom. Mais do que bom na realidade, mas seria melhor se os beijos fossem em liberdade, sem todas as cicatrizes que ele carregava espalhadas pelo corpo por causa dos momentos em que ele não conseguia mais nem chorar direito.

Passou a mão pelas costas largas e cheias de cicatrizes com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou quando um beijo misturado com mordida foi depositado em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Neji passeavam pelos seus ombros arrepiados. Reações inesperadas. Já deitados na cama de Neji, com caricias mais ousadas e outras reações ainda menos inesperadas o cenário repentinamente ficou vermelho sangue. Piscava vermelho nas paredes brancas e um alarme alto foi tocado.

- É agora. – Disse Neji deitado, com uma Hinata aconchegada sobre seu abdômen o mais inocente que poderia parecer naquela situação.

Levantaram-se e enquanto Neji pegava a pistola de seu esconderijo, Hinata apenas arrumava a camisola que vestia para camuflar melhor a outra arma pendurara em sua calcinha, pegando seu cabelo e dando um nó desajeitado nele na tentativa de prendê-lo.

Passos apressados no corredor denunciavam pessoas se aproximando.

- É aqui! – Falou uma voz conhecida seguida de uma porta sendo arrombada.

- Tenten! – Chamou Hinata já na porta, vendo as companheiras. – Ah! Graças a Deus! – Exclamou e saiu acompanhada de Neji do quarto, vendo as três juntas e armadas. Sem ferimentos. Shizune tremia muito por nunca ter usado uma arma na vida, Temari já havia pegado uma arma de porte maior e dado a sua pistola para Tenten.

- Já abrimos os outros quartos e demos algumas instruções para elas. – Disse Temari apoiando a arma no ombro enquanto apontava para o corredor lotado de mulheres, algumas até mesmo armadas. – É melhor pegarmos logo um veiculo antes que Shizune desmaie.

E correram, correram pelas corredores totalmente perdidos. Seguiram guardas, mataram alguns. Finalmente quando sentiram um calor e cheiro de sangue mais forte, encontraram uma saída. Não era o chão para falar a verdade, mas sim o telhado. Um helicóptero pousado, enquanto gritos eram ouvidos subindo as escadas.

- Eles estão chegando! – Gritou Neji para as garotas, enquanto atirava nos zumbis que subiam famintos e rápidos pelas escadas. – Subam logo! – Gritou novamente após checar as balas que ainda tinha, se apavorou. Desviava os olhos para olhar ao redor e o que via era um mar de mortos vivos, ou simplesmente mortos.

Temari e Tenten estavam atirando também, mas não conseguiam mirar a longa distancia como o desejado e as balas se perdiam no caminho. Hinata e Shizune no helicóptero sentindo o fedor dos zumbis se aproximando apertavam qualquer botão para ligar o helicóptero.

- Neji! – Gritou Hinata já em prantos, jogando sua arma para ele ao ver que ele precisou correr de um zumbi grandalhão. – Vamos logo!

Temari correu de costas para seu destino, atirando loucamente para todos os lados no fim de deter alguns zumbis. Tenten fez o mesmo, mas teve mais sucesso por ter reflexos mais rápidos com armas de pequeno porte.

- CONSEGUI! – Gritou Shizune fazendo as hélices começarem a girar e tomando o controle do "volante" que governava o helicóptero. Os cabelos curtos voavam para todos os lados quando as hélices pegaram velocidade, Shizune ainda gritava para subirem, mas foi necessário Hinata descer e puxar as garotas para o helicóptero, seguida de Neji.

- Decola rápido! – Exclamou Tenten, chutando um zumbi para fora enquanto Shizune decolava desastradamente.

-VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI LOGO! – Gritaram por fim, quando o helicóptero era quase engolido por um mar de zumbis famintos.

-TA! – E enfim saíram do chão, em ziguezague. Sobrevoando toda a construção do projeto FADA, destruído, seguindo para a cidade que fedia menos pela multidão de zumbis estarem distantes.

Nunca em tanto tempo um abraço grupal foi tão bem-vindo. Uma cidade deserta foi tão bem adorada. Locais vazios e destruídos foram tão bem aproveitados.

**Aquilo não era o fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alguns meses depois...<strong>

No subterrâneo havia habitantes, na superfície era caçadas e apenas isso. O mundo não havia mudado no final das contas. Zumbis ainda viviam – ou morriam, tanto faz. – por ai, humanos eram suas comidas favoritas e mulheres eram criaturas raras. Mulheres com olhos sem cor eram as mais preciosas, pois choravam as melhores lágrimas do mundo.

E a união foi feita com um abrigo subterrâneo para humanos dispostos a tentar viver mais pacificamente. Os irmãos de Temari, os irmãos Uchiha, duas garotas desconhecidas e normais, os parentes de Tenten, um garoto loiro hiperativo, três crianças sobreviventes e muitos outros, eram agora a colônia nomeada Konoha.

- Vamos Hinata, está na hora de caçar. – Gritou um ruivo na porta do abrigo subterrâneo, ao lado de Temari e Neji. – Shikamaru e Chouji já estão lá fora e querem trocar de turno.

- Ok, já estou indo Gaara! – Disse enquanto corria em direção aos três, com uma mochila nas costas e uma costumeira katana em mãos. Neji sorriu para o sorriso dela, que se alargou ao vê-lo abrir os braços para agarrá-la num abraço. – Vamos matar alguns zumbis?

- Mas é lógico! – Riu malignamente, enquanto era puxado pelos cabelos, como sempre, para um beijo. – Hinata Hyuuga.

- Vamos então, Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>" Num mundo cheio de zumbis, homens armados e projetos de salvações para o mundo que já está acabado, eu nasci, cresci e me apaixonei por uma FADA . Me chamo Neji, Neji Hyuuga por favor, adotei recentemente esse sobrenome. E eu sou um sobrevivente, por ela."<strong>


End file.
